The present application is directed to paperboard security packages and, more particularly, to reinforcing or theft-prevention features for paperboard security packages.
Manufacturers and retailers of consumer goods, such as pharmaceuticals, software, electronics, health and beauty products and the like, typically package their products in tamper resistant security packages. For example, many consumer goods are packaged in blister or clamshell packages formed by positioning a consumer good in a flanged blister made from various polymeric and/or paperboard materials and sealing the flanged blister between two paperboard substrates. Consumers have voiced disapproval of such packages because of the difficulty of opening the same and the potential for being cut on a rough edge especially of plastic blisters. Packages may therefore be made based largely on paperboard, for example, NATRALOCK packages. Packaging made primarily of paperboard is more sustainable than packaging made from petroleum-based plastics. The paperboard used in such packages may be tear-resistant but these packages still sometimes may be torn resulting in theft or damage to the contents of the package.
Accordingly, there is a need for a stronger security package that has increased tear, tamper and theft resistant features. Although such a package may eventually be breached, if its security features delay opening for a period of time, it will discourage attempts at tampering or theft. Furthermore if the package must be torn to gain access to the contents, such tearing will provide tamper evidence and alert the merchant and consumer to potential product damage. An additional benefit of creating a more secure paperboard based package is the increased sustainability benefit gained by replacing plastic clam shell packages with security enhanced paperboard packages.